


Out of Doubt, Out of Dark

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Eomer-centric drabbles, inspired by an early morning setting challenge.  Fangorn, Edoras, Hornburg, and Meduseld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Doubt, Out of Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Fangorn

Black smoke rose from the gruesome mound, blotting out the fading stars. Beyond the pyre Fangorn was a brooding presence, seeming dark and full of menace. Éomer stared into the dying flames, seeing instead the faces of those fallen this night. Good men they had been, and good friends, but the darkness had claimed them and there was naught to do now but hope to avenge their loss.

When at last the fire had burned to embers Éomer lifted his weary gaze to the sky, and a grim smile curved his lips. There would be a red dawn this day.

 

Edoras

Éomer knew not how long he had waited in the sepulchral blackness, but guessed that it must be some time near morning. The torches had long ago guttered into silence, leaving him utterly alone with the suffocating dark. The chill of the dungeon seeped into his bones; despair gnawed at him like the insidious whispers of the Wormtongue. It seemed to him then that the walls of his prison were pressing in upon him, crushing him with the weight of his helplessness.

Outside dawn was nigh, but the light of a new day would not reach him to grant consolation.

 

Hornburg

Time had long ago lost its meaning, the weary hours bleeding together as the battle raged on. Wave upon wave of their enemies stormed the walls; again and again the Men in the Hornburg drove them back. Yet their strength was waning even if their courage was not, and still it seemed the night would never end. Éomer cast a futile glance at the sky, where clouds and ash obscured the stars, and wished for the relief of daylight.

Yet Aragorn believed they would see the dawn, and that was enough. Éomer trusted to hope, fighting on through the darkness.

 

Meduseld

He came suddenly out of the dream into the hushed darkness of the hour before dawn. The hearthfire had long ago burnt to ashes; outside the moon had already set behind the hills and only dim starlight reached the chamber. Éomer lay still as the horror of the dream faded, his breathing slowing to match that of the woman at his side. Night-black hair spilled across the pillows, soft under his seeking fingertips. With a sigh Lothíriel turned to him, pressing close, offering comfort even in slumber.

Éomer closed his eyes, and when sleep came only sunlight filled his dreams.


End file.
